Regardez moi
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: Quand Sherlock Holmes décide, pour une raison inconnue, d'interrompre le mariage du docteur John Watson. OS. Attention, ça slash.


**Titre : **« Regardez-moi. »

**Disclaimer :** Ces deux messieurs ne sont pas sortis de mon imagination, mais de celle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. On ne me paye malheureusement pas pour divaguer de la sorte. Monde cruel.

**Genre :** Romance slashique.

**Discours d'usage :** Ma première fiction sur ce vieux couple, émotion. Pardonnez-moi cette fin _affreusement_ bâclée, peut-être la réécrirai-je un jour... ou l'autre. Ou pas. Reviews fortement encouragées °w°.

« C'est le jour de mon mariage, Holmes ! Je croyais vous avoir prévenu que je ne tolérerai aucune incartade de votre part !

– Vous l'avez fait.

– Alors, que Diable vous est-il passé par la tête ? »

Je couvais mon vieil ami d'un regard noir de colère et d'exaspération. Je le connaissais trop pour savoir que cet air d'enfant coupable qu'il affichait n'était qu'un masque, cachant son rayonnement intérieur. Ah, ça l'amusait, le vil homme, de gâcher ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie, d'humilier ma femme, de m'humilier moi-même.

« Vous le savez très bien. »

Certes. Je n'ignorais pas qu'il était contre l'idée de ce mariage, pour une raison que j'avais peur de comprendre, mais je ne le pensais pas capable de faire irruption en pleine cérémonie pour crier sans aucun scrupule : « Je m'y oppose ! ». Sans prêter attention à ce que l'on me disait, j'avais attrapé Sherlock par le bras, l'entraînant à toute vitesse dans un recoin de la chapelle, profitant de l'ahurissement général. Si je m'étais retenu de frapper le détective, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le secouer un bon moment, le saisissant par le col.

« Le sujet est clos depuis longtemps, Holmes. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mon choix, et vous le savez. Pourquoi vous obstiner ? »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« C'est sans doute plus fort que moi.

– Apprenez à vous contrôler, mon cher. Ce n'est qu'un mariage, je ne vous abandonne pas.

– Si fait. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette même discussion, encore et encore. Tournant le dos, je grondai, détachant les mots :

« Ce sujet est clos.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui reviens sans arrêt dessus.

– Cessez. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me prêter à vos petits jeux. »

Je le vis se rembrunir, tandis que je lui faisais face de nouveau.

« Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, ai-je la permission de retourner mener ma vie comme je l'entends ? »

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas, ne le quittant pas de mon regard à la fois courroucé et déçu. Notre séparation était aussi pénible pour lui que pour moi, seulement je faisais l'effort de ne pas le montrer. Il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde pour profiter de cette faiblesse.

« Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. » fit-il, le visage fermé.

Ces mots interrompirent ma marche. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Holmes, que voulez-vous ? »

Je savais d'avance que j'allais regretter d'avoir posé cette question. Un coin de mon âme m'avait déjà soufflé la réponse, et elle me semblait désormais évidente, inévitable. Je pris cependant la peine de ne rien laisser paraître. Le détective releva les yeux vers moi, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard, et lâcha dans un souffle, tellement faible que j'osai espérer un instant l'avoir rêvé :

« Vous. »

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, les deux mains tendues, avec un air si désespéré que je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que je reculais moi-même d'un pas. Un rire nerveux m'échappa.

« Reprenez-vous mon ami ! Mon choix est fait. N'allez pas me jouer une scène, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

– Mensonge. »

Il s'avança encore ; je reculai.

« Plaît-il ?

– Vos narines frémissent. C'est signe de nervosité chez vous, de même que ce tressaillement à peine perceptible du sourcil. »

Après toutes ces années, je n'avais toujours pas le pouvoir de mentir à cet homme. Il connaissait des choses, sur ma personne, que, parfois, j'ignorais moi-même.

« Et où cela peut-il bien vous mener ? » dis-je, me défendant d'un ton acide.

Sherlock resta silencieux, mais je crus discerner sur ses lèvres un fugace sourire. Nécessairement, j'avais dû avoir la réaction qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir ce qu'il essayait de faire. C'était fréquent, Holmes était un homme imprévisible, car totalement hors normes. Je devais l'avouer, c'était ce qui me plaisait chez lui, cette originalité, cette marginalité qui m'attirait et m'exaspérait en même temps, et que je ne retrouvais chez personne d'autre. Je ne pouvais nier que notre proximité était bien trop poussée pour de simples amis, mais cette simple idée révoltait ma morale, à défaut de révolter mon cœur.

« Vous tournez en rond. » fit-il justement remarquer. « N'ayez pas peur de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

– Eh bien, ne parlez plus. »

Qu'il était agaçant, à la fin ! Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je m'obstinais à rester ici, à subir les stupidités de mon ancien colocataire, au lien d'aller rejoindre ma tendre Mary. Je savais juste que mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir, qu'une partie de moi voulait attendre, encore, espérer que quelque chose allait enfin se produire.

« Pour la dernière fois, mon choix a été fait, Holmes.

– Faux. Vous ne seriez déjà plus ici, autrement.

– Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que _vous_ êtes la personne qui me retient ici depuis tout ce temps !

– Je ne vous oblige pourtant pas à répéter trois fois que votre choix a été fait. Qui trop se défend se dénonce. »

Je considérai le détective avec un agacement sans bornes.

« Vous tirez des conclusions trop hâtives. D'ailleurs, le sens de cette conversation m'échappe, qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire ?

– Moi ? Rien du tout. En revanche, vous avez vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui essaye de faire dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, en lui faisant croire que c'est lui qui essaye de le faire. Limpide. »

J'eus un soupir. Nous tournions autour du pot, n'osions pas aborder directement le sujet, et je reculai à chaque fois un peu plus le moment de mon départ.

« C'est fini, Holmes. Dans quelques minutes, je serai un homme marié. » Et comme il ne disait toujours rien : « Vous devriez quitter ces lieux, vous savez que je ne veux pas vous imposer cela. »

Le détective tourna les talons, et je le vis s'enfoncer doucement dans les ténèbres, résigné. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Alors que ma conscience s'allégeait de soulagement, je sentis mon cœur et ma fierté se déchirer.

« Est-ce là tout ? Vous renoncez si facilement ? » criai-je avant d'avoir pu me retenir, dans le vain espoir qu'il puisse encore m'entendre. Et je restai les bras ballants, à fixer l'obscurité, ma curiosité naturelle et mes sentiments prenant le dessus sur ma raison. Trop tard, sûrement, mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

« Ce serait mal me connaître. »

Surgi des ténèbres, Sherlock Holmes fondit sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie, et, m'agrippant à la fois par la taille et par la nuque, il m'attira à lui, happant mes lèvres sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Le simple contact de sa bouche contre la mienne me foudroya, je fus pris d'assaut par une déferlante d'émotions, tous mes sens embrasés. Sa peau me brûlait, mon propre désir m'effraya tellement que je le repoussai sans ménagement, l'air hagard, la respiration haletante. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'avais mal de sentir cette passion dévastatrice, qui faisait bouillonner mon sang, ce besoin brutal d'assouvir mes envies. Alors que je m'étais évertué à éviter mon ami le plus possible, tout ce que j'essayais de retenir, ces désirs refoulés, ces envies primitives, remontait soudainement, comprimant ma poitrine. Je me sentais comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption – procédé qui avait déjà commencé, d'ailleurs. Je rencontrai ses iris sombres, brillant d'une étrange lueur semblable à celle de la braise, comme un feu qui couverait sous ce velours sombre, et qui acheva de m'embraser. Je reculai, néanmoins, sans le lâcher des yeux, craignant d'être arrivé à un point de non-retour. Je ne trouvai rien à dire, pas plus que lui, mais nos silences étaient parfois bien plus éloquents que nos mots. Je voulais m'enfuir, sans pour autant trouver le courage de le faire, aussi me contentai-je de lui tourner le dos, mes mains appuyées sur le mur. J'entendis Holmes soupirer.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Watson.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous savez pourquoi.

– Je veux vous l'entendre dire ! » criai-je presque, sentant toute ma colère et mon désir s'emparer de mon être. Je détestais être esclave de mes passions, c'était pourtant là le grand drame de l'humanité.

« Parce que j'ai peur de ce grand vide, froid et noir, que je ressens quand vous n'êtes pas là, et que je déteste par dessus tout. Parce que chaque instant que je passe à vos côtés me paraît le plus beau et le plus précieux. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de nos petites disputes amicales, que je provoque pour le simple plaisir de voir s'allumer cette lueur si particulière dans vos yeux. Parce que vous êtes la seule personne à me comprendre réellement, à me connaître, à m'aimer. Parce que la seule personne qui compte dans ce monde, c'est vous, et personne d'autre. Je ne dirai pas que je vous aime, parce que vous le savez déjà. Vous savez aussi que suis quelqu'un d'égoïste, et que je ne supporterai pas de vous voir heureux avec cette femme.

– Si vous m'aimiez vraiment... vous devriez respecter mes choix, respecter ma vie. Vous devriez ne désirer que mon bonheur.

– C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, John. »

Je gratifiai la paroi d'un coup de poing rageur, la mâchoire serrée. Je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais, je nous en voulais. C'était quelque chose de profondément immoral, contre nature, qui nous unissait.

« Pourquoi devez-vous toujours tout compliquer, Holmes ? »

J'avais prononcé ces mots avec un calme que j'étais loin de ressentir, mais avec une peine sincère. J'aurais aimé que rien de tout cela n'arrive jamais, pourtant... Non. Je ne devais pas faiblir, c'était hors de question.

« Regardez-moi. »

Je me retournai avec beaucoup d'appréhension, détournant le regard lorsque je croisai celui brûlant de mon compagnon.

« Regardez-moi. » répéta-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Je levai bravement les yeux vers ceux du détective, d'un air de défi. Nous nous regardâmes en silence, et je crus défaillir devant l'intensité de son regard, si fort, si passionné, si charnel, qui me consumait de l'intérieur, réveillant en moi toute une foule de sentiments contradictoires. J'acceptai de rentrer dans son jeu, l'affrontant sans un mot, et comme mes pupilles exprimaient un peu trop l'ampleur de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi, je durcissais mon expression, avant d'opter finalement pour une œillade langoureuse. Il frémit. Heureux de mon effet, je m'autorisai un petit sourire. Le brasier de son regard ne fit que se renforcer, et sa puissance valait mieux que n'importe quelle nuit passée dans les bras de Mary, de même que ce que je lisais dans ses yeux. Mes joues rougirent, je commençais à être en nage, mon excitation visible. Ce dernier point n'avait cependant aucune importance, nous ne comptions pas mettre un terme à cet échange si particulier de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous avons fait l'amour ainsi, sans nous toucher, sans prononcer une seule parole, presque sans respirer, juste en nous regardant, avec toute la passion et l'émotion dont nous étions capables.

Je ne devais jamais éprouver une seconde fois ce que j'avais ressenti durant ces quelques instants d'éternité. J'avais compris, alors, la profondeur du lien qui nous unissait, j'avais compris qu'il était unique, que je ne le retrouverais jamais en quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce que tout l'amour que j'avais pu voir dans son regard était suffisant pour le reste de ma vie, et même au-delà.


End file.
